


Like Father, Like Son

by Writcraft



Series: Father and Son Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Harry’s divorce from Ginny, Harry begins a secret relationship with Scorpius Malfoy.  When Harry says the wrong thing to Scorpius however, it looks as though Harry has been keeping another secret and this is one secret which threatens to tear the relationship and a family apart. Part 1 of a two part series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

It was very difficult to go unnoticed at Harry’s house. People were always around. Scorpius didn’t mind being around people but there were times when he wanted Harry all to himself. 

During supper that evening all of the Potters had crowded around, laughing and jostling one another. Even Ginny was there, finally on amicable terms with Harry after a long divorce which had rocked the wizarding world. There was always a hum of acceptance in the house which was full of broad grins, laughter and fun. Scorpius didn’t always keep up with the chatter and sat quietly eating his food, a small smile playing around the corner of his lips. He spent most of his time at the dinner table watching Harry.

Harry.

“It’s good, Scorp?”

“Oh yes. Very.” 

Scorpius smirked at Harry and continued to eat his food delicately, rewarded with a wink and a grin as Harry ruffled a hand through his hair making it even messier. Scorpius knew he had received a wink because he knew Harry’s secret. 

He _was_ Harry’s secret. 

Harry.

Scorpius carried on eating and stretched his leg out beneath the table until it connected with Harry’s calf. He felt the muscles twitch through denim and gently stroked his foot up Harry’s leg, rewarded with a dark warning look from Harry which made him shiver as he finished the final mouthful of his food and pushed his plate to one side.

“Delicious.”

Scorpius pressed his foot gently on Harry’s foot to let him know it wasn’t the food which Scorpius found so very delicious. Oh no. That was all Harry.

“I’m pleased you think so.” Harry nodded at Scorpius with another smile accepting the compliment easily and knowing exactly how it was intended.

“I do. I really do.”

Sometimes just watching Harry was enough to make Scorpius feel hot and short of breath. The smallest brush of an arm against his as they washed the dishes or the touch of hands as plates were passed and wine poured would send tingles through his body. Harry was always so strong, so kind. His love for his family was palpable on evenings like this when the house was filled with good humour and affection. It had taken Scorpius so long to wear down Harry’s strict moral code with flirting, teasing and every trick he could think of to get Harry to notice him.

Eventually Harry had noticed him.

“Anyone for dessert?” James was standing in the kitchen holding a huge chocolate cake and looking towards the people assembled at the table, who were responding with eager nods and exclamations of support.

“Delicious.”

Harry spooned a forkful of the cake into his mouth, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin and now Scorpius felt a pressure on his own calf, a gentle slide as toes wiggled against his leg up and then down again to settle on his foot with a soft pressure. Then the other foot was gone and Scorpius continued to eat his cake, watching as Harry half closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of the chocolate pudding which really was divine. Scorpius felt his breath hitch a little as Harry slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth and then licked the remaining chocolate sauce from the base of the spoon, catching a little stray sauce on his finger which he sucked into his mouth and released with a pop.

Harry. 

Scorpius was squirming in his seat at the display but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Harry had improved with age, everyone thought, although Scorpius had never known the young Harry Potter. The first time he had heard Harry mentioned by anyone other than the wizarding press was when his father had snorted at a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which was following Harry’s divorce closely.

_“Potter’s getting divorced, Astoria.”_

_“Hardly surprising, I always suspected he batted for the other team. He wouldn’t be the only gay man to marry for the sole purpose of producing a family now, would he Darling?”_

His mother had left his father less than a year after that conversation. Around the time Scorpius had first met Harry - Mr. Potter as he was then.

_“Is this your friend, Al – Scorpius isn’t it?”_

_“Hello Mr. Potter. Thank you for inviting me into your home. I can assure you, I won’t be any trouble.” Scorpius had extended his hand stiffly just as his father had taught him and had been surprised to see Harry’s eyes widen as he laughed and then reached out to ruffle Scorpius’ hair, taking his hand and very solemnly and gently shaking it._

_“You certainly are Draco’s son, aren’t you Scorpius? Welcome.”_

_Even then Harry seemed so strong and so full of humour, Scorpius had gravitated towards him. He couldn’t stop watching Harry as he would eat his food, make jokes and swing Al around in his arms, sitting on the sofa a small smile playing on his lips as he watched his family playing together._

_Sometimes Scorpius would notice how Harry would place a gentle hand on Mrs. Potter’s waist as she walked past and saw how she would smile up at him and he would lean down to whisper something in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. When he moved away she would always stare after him wistfully, a strange sort of look on her face. Scorpius probably fell in love with Harry when he was about twelve years old._

_He didn’t even dare to dream that Harry might ever love him back._

“Right, I’m off to bed.”

“But it’s so early!” Al was looking at Scorpius with amusement, clearly wondering at his friend’s eagerness to dash off to bed. Just for one brief moment Scorpius felt a flash of guilt.

“I’m just tired…” Scorpius looked at Harry whose lips were quirked in a small smile as he watched Scorpius feign sleepiness for the table. 

“I doubt we will be too far behind, no matter how early Al thinks it is.” 

Harry smiled at Scorpius a soft smile, full of promises.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yes, tomorrow.” 

With a chorus of ‘goodnights’, Scorpius went to the spare room he had slept in since he was twelve years old and had been first introduced to the Potter family through Al, his best friend and housemate. He lay on his side looking at the stars through open curtains and watching the hands on the wizarding clock for what felt like hours, until one by one the faces of the Potter family drifted towards ‘gone to bed’. Finally, after the Ginny hand ticked round to ‘home safely’ the hand bearing Harry’s face moved towards ‘gone to bed’. Scorpius waited just a few moments before getting out of bed and padding softly along the corridor.

When he reached Harry’s room Scorpius gently pushed open the door, holding his breath at every creak and groan of the floorboards.

“Come on in, Scorp – there are silencing charms up. No one is going to hear.”

“Oh.” 

Feeling a little foolish Scorpius stopped creeping and closed the door to the room firmly behind him, looking at Harry who was lying on the bed wearing only his jeans, his bare feet crossed at the ankles. Harry was always like this, so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. Scorpius felt his breath catch as he took in the picture before him, feeling drunk on the sight of Harry so languidly stretched out as the moonlight cast the most beautiful shadows on his body.

“Hey, come here.” Harry held out his hand and Scorpius went to him almost tripping over himself in his eagerness to get onto the bed and launch himself into Harry’s arms. 

“Dinner was good.”

“Hmmmm.” 

Scorpius nuzzled into Harry’s hand which was stroking his hair softly. 

“So, Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think now would be a good time to kiss me?”

“Oh yes.”

Then Harry’s lips were on his and Scorpius could already feel the coil of arousal as he inched closer to Harry. Scorpius didn’t think he could ever get enough of Harry’s kisses which were firm without being too hard, gently teasing Scorpius to open his lips so that their tongues could meet together in a delicious slide. Scorpius let his hands trail across Harry’s chest, relishing the feel of soft hair beneath his fingers, enjoying the sensation of warm skin and taut muscles under his hands. He arched into the kiss with a moan as Harry moved his hand lower to cup at the front of Scorpius’ trousers. 

“Please…”

“What?”

“Just…” Scorpius unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pushed them over his hips, laughing a little as Harry helped him in his task and returned the favour by ensuring Scorpius was fully undressed, grinding their bodies together as he pulled Scorpius closer. 

“What do you want?”

“You, always you,” Scorpius felt breathless as Harry laughed and captured his lips in another kiss which sent him arching up against Harry again.

“We can do it…the other way if you like?”

“Really?” 

“Yes, of course. You didn’t think I would never let you, did you?”

“I don’t know…”

Scorpius contemplated Harry who was looking at him so very seriously, enjoying the feeling of a hand fluttering down his chest towards his abdomen and forcing a soft moan from his lips.

“I assume you have…before?”

“Yes,” Scorpius knew he sounded very confident and then pulled a face as Harry continued to watch him intently, “Once. I’m not sure I was very good. He didn’t seem to enjoy it much and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, I promise – you couldn’t hurt me.” Harry leant in for a soft kiss which quickly increased in depth and intensity as Scorpius writhed beneath the hands which knew exactly where to touch him to bring him close to Harry, aching hard and desperate for more.

“Show me what you want me to do…” 

Although they had been here so many times before, Scorpius still managed to feel nervous around Harry and watched as Harry took his hand gently. 

“Just…” Harry moved their hands lower until Scorpius felt the velvet-hard ache of Harry’s cock in both of their hands and he gripped it firmly, relishing the sounds he was able to elicit. He let his hand move lower and further back and until he was teasing Harry just a little, enjoying the feel of Harry’s hot, laboured breath in his ear which sent shivers down his spine. 

“Lie back.” Scorpius whispered into the night as he kissed a path down Harry’s chest, pausing when he reached Harry’s cock to lick a teasing circle around the tip which made Harry gasp and arch up towards him. “Ssssh.” Scorpius steadied Harry with one hand pressing his hips firmly into the mattress as he licked again, just a gentle teasing motion, before taking as much of Harry into his mouth as his could manage moving in the way he knew Harry enjoyed the most. Reaching over to grab his wand he quickly muttered the spell he had heard Harry use so many times before and placing his wand back again, he continued his efforts. Everything about the way Harry smelt, the way he tasted and the sensation of him in his mouth was just so fucking good, Scorpius knew he would be lucky to last too much longer.

Very gently he let his hands trail back behind Harry’s cock once again, teasing him with his fingers which were now slick and cool. Scorpius lifted his head for one moment and watched with wide eyes at the beautiful expression on Harry’s face as he tried to pay Harry the same kind of attentions that the man paid to him when they were together, teasing him and pushing gently into him until he found what he was looking for and Harry gasped, jerking his hips up off the bed again.

“So fucking good…oh _gods_ , please Scorpius…now…” Scorpius wanted to take his time preparing Harry however and swallowed him into his mouth again until Harry was writhing beneath him, trying to thrust into Scorpius’ hand and mouth. Harry looked so gorgeous like this it took his breath away – Scorpius wanted nothing more than to make Harry feel amazing and he withdrew his hand and moved back up the bed to kiss Harry who met his kiss forcefully, open mouthed and breathless, moaning into the kiss as Scorpius positioned himself and then slid slowly into Harry. 

The feeling of hot, tight heat was incredible and Scorpius wanted desperately to move but he waited until Harry was ready before pulling back and then moving again, soothing his hands down Harry’s body. As the moon lit up the bed they moved together and Scorpius couldn’t take his eyes off the picture Harry made as he came undone beneath him, reaching a shuddering climax and pulling Scorpius down for a powerful, heated kiss before Scorpius came too with a final thrust and a shout, collapsing onto Harry and sliding into the delicious kiss.

“Love this.” Love you, Scorpius wanted to say but he didn’t.

“Merlin, I’m not sure what I was expecting but it wasn’t that.” Harry chuckled into the half-light of the room and pulled Scorpius to him with another kiss, wrapping the blankets around them both until Scorpius felt cocooned in the warmth of the bed and Harry.

“Was it okay?” 

“So good…” Harry sounded sleepy now and he turned to face Scorpius with another one of his gorgeous lopsided grins and Scorpius felt his heart melt as Harry’s hand connected lightly with his forehead, brushing a little hair back from his eyes. “Always so good, Draco…”

Scorpius froze and the hand which had been running gently through his hair stilled. The only sound in the room was the breathing of the two men.

“Harry?”

“I’m…gods, I’m about to crash out here…I’m half asleep.”

“What did you say?” Scorpius knew exactly what Harry had said. 

“Come on – it was a silly mistake. You look awfully like him you know.”

Scorpius could feel his heart hammering through his chest as Harry sat up a little placing a placating hand on the duvet which covered his legs. Scorpius didn’t want to leave. He wanted to pretend that the slip had never happened and cuddle against Harry under the duvets pretending it was all just a stupid mistake, a name spoken in dreamy fatigue. 

It was the look in Harry’s eyes, wild and almost desperate, which made Scorpius think that perhaps it hadn’t been a silly mistake. Not for Harry. He moved quickly out of the bed, the smell of Harry and sex in the room which he usually loved making him feel suddenly nauseous. He pulled on his trousers and t-shirt, grabbing piles of clothes which littered the floor feeling foolish and vulnerable and wanting so much not to be naked anymore, not to be exposed.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, to my Father,” Scorpius had managed to pull on the rest of his clothes when Harry threw the covers off the bed and walked towards him, holding an arm out pleading as Scorpius steadied himself.

“Scorpius, I swear it didn’t mean anything.”  
“Somehow I don’t believe you Potter.” Scorpius spat out in the way he had heard his father say Harry’s name before and Harry recoiled, looking as if he had been slapped. The white face and the way Harry looked at Scorpius in that moment was all of the information he needed.

“Please wait – let’s talk about this.”

“No Harry. Not now. Let me go home.”

As he turned and walked out of the room Scorpius had to pretend until he was outside in the cool air that it didn’t break his heart that Harry hadn’t fought harder to make him stay.

~  
Harry.

It was the first thought Scorpius had when he woke the morning after and he looked around his bedroom, full of Quidditch posters and photos of him with his father and mother, or sometimes just his father, laughing and waving for the camera. He picked up one photo of the Potter family which he kept close to his bedside but not so close so as to make his father suspicious. It was one of his favourite pictures of Harry. 

They had all gone ice skating in the lead up to Christmas and Harry was wrapped in a Slytherin scarf, laughing at something James had said. His hand was resting on Al’s shoulder and he shook his head ruefully watching the antics of his children. Scorpius loved the photo because Harry looked so carefree and the scarf made his eyes look amazing. When he looked at the photo again however, he wondered if the scarf Harry was wearing was really Al’s scarf at all. Scorpius had always just assumed that Harry had picked it up from a pile of scarves and gloves scattered in the hallway cupboard but maybe that wasn’t the case. Scorpius began to feel a bit sick as he turned to look at the picture of his father.

His father had joined them later in the day, refusing to ice skate because he said he was too old for such nonsense. Harry had dragged him out anyway and made him skate slowly round the rink, clutching on tightly. When Scorpius looked at the photo again now he saw for the first time something he had completely missed when he looked at this photo before. He was always so focused on Harry’s laughter, Harry’s smile and the way Harry watched James with such affection in his eyes, Scorpius had never really studied his father’s expression. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. His father wasn’t looking at any of the antics, not really. Instead he was looking at Harry with a small smirk playing around his lips, his eyes dark and intense.

Scorpius knew that look very well. It was a look he practiced in the mirror when he was younger and it was a look he had given Harry just last night at dinner. I know your secret. I _am_ your secret.

He knew it was an incredibly bad idea but he was so angry it felt like he couldn’t breathe properly, his breath coming in bursts as he ran downstairs the photo still in his hands. He hadn’t showered and he knew he probably still reeked of sex and Harry but he couldn’t even be bothered to hide anymore. He had to know the truth.

His father was sitting at the breakfast table reading the financial pages of the _Daily Prophet_ taking a delicate sip of his tea when Scorpius banged through the door. 

“Scorpius – what are you doing here? I thought you were at Potter’s house?”   
“No, Father – not anymore. Not after having the most almighty bloody row with my boyfriend.”

His father stood quickly and moved towards him, reaching out to pat his shoulder but Scorpius backed away from the touch thrusting the photo into his father’s hands.

“Who’s upset you like this?” His father was frowning at the photo. “I do hope it’s not Teddy, he really is a little too old for you.”

Scorpius bit back a bitter laugh at this and shook his head.

“Al…James?” His father was shaking his head at the photo with a scowl. “I’ll kill those bloody Potters.” His father’s voice took on that cold, icy tone which indicated he was furious and Scorpius lost a little bit of his nerve finding he couldn’t quite look his father in the eye.

“Harry.”

“Who?” His father looked confused for a moment and then his face paled, his lips tightening into a thin straight line. “Potter?!”

“Yes – Father, wait!”

But it was too late. With a whirl and a flash of magic his father was gone. Scorpius didn’t even care how it might look if he descended on Harry’s doorstep and without a second thought he followed his father, Apparating to Harry’s house. The wards were still open to him and he rushed to the living room to the sound of raised voices.

“For fucks sake, Potter, tell me it’s not true?!”

“Draco, what…?”

“Scorpius, Potter. Have you or have you not been fucking my son?!”

“Draco please…it’s not, oh Merlin.”

“Yes, quite. Tell me, why shouldn’t I kill you right now? Because I want to Potter, I don’t think I have ever wanted to hurt anyone so badly in all of my life, consequences be damned.”

“Just…let me explain…”

“He’s _eighteen_ , Potter – do you understand? He’s my son! Did I really mean that little to you that you would take the most important thing in my life and quite literally fuck with it?”

Scorpius wanted to barge through the door and stop any hexing but something held him back and instead he inched towards the door, which was half open, his wand raised. His father was standing facing Harry and he could see both of their side profiles. Both had wands brandished at each other, his father snarling at Harry as Harry adopted a rather more lacklustre stance looking defeated. 

“I didn’t…gods Draco I really like Scorpius – really. I would never hurt him, I promise. That was never my intent…I just…fuck, this is all such a horrible mess.”

“Potter, my son came downstairs this morning looking like he had gone ten rounds with Bella and yelling about an argument with his boyfriend, for Merlin’s sake what did you do to him?”

Let Harry try to explain this, Scorpius thought.

“I called him Draco.” 

“You did what?!”

“I – called – him – Draco. Merlin!”

“Potter,” Scorpius watched his father advance towards Harry speaking in a low menacing growl, “Do you have any idea at all how completely and utterly fucked up this is?!”

“I didn’t mean….”

“I don’t care! I don’t bloody care what you meant to do, Potter! You slept with my son - you made him so upset he had to leave your house in the middle of the night and come back home looking like someone had punched him in the gut. You did that, no one else!”

“Maybe I did, Malfoy, but I never bloody well meant to! I know what it’s like to have my heart broken and to want someone so desperately when all they want is someone else. You know that better than anyone. You know me, you know I would never have done anything like this intentionally…gods I didn’t even realise until afterwards what I had said…I didn’t even know that I was thinking about you all of that time…” Harry’s voice dipped into a defeated whisper, “Bloody hell, you know I wouldn’t intentionally hurt him – not like this.”

Scorpius continued to watch the exchange and his father laughed, a harsh bark of a laugh as he sat down in the armchair looking utterly defeated, lowering his wand.

“My son, Harry?” 

It was the first time Scorpius had ever heard his father use anything other than the usual ‘Potter’ to speak to Harry.

“I’m so sorry…I don’t know even know why…”

Because you’re in love with me Scorpius wanted to scream, because I’m _everything_ to you.

“I don’t think I will ever understand why you did this, Harry – what would you think if it was me and Al?”

“Don’t – please don’t.” 

Harry looked like he was going to be sick. He kept running his hand through his hair and was looking at Draco with wide, nervous eyes in that one moment looking younger and more vulnerable than Scorpius had ever seen him.

“He reminded you of me, back then.”

It wasn’t a question and Scorpius watched as his Father settled back in the armchair crossing one leg elegantly over the other and watching Harry who was pacing nervously.

“I….yes.”

Scorpius felt his heart shatter and he wanted to yell into the silence. His father and Harry…he supposed he had probably known since last night that there must have been something in the past between them but he had hoped so desperately for it not to be true.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to me, Potter?”

“I don’t understand…”

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt? You didn’t you know, not really. Not ever.”

“I tried. The night you told me you were engaged.”

“Paris?”

“Yes. That’s why I said we should go away…” Harry trailed off and looked at his hands, “I had something to ask you myself but I never got the chance.”

“I remember.” 

Scorpius watched as his father contemplated Harry, marvelling at the expression on his father’s face which was pulled into a grimace full or raw, honest pain. He had never seen a Malfoy like this before.

“I’m a fool.”

“You were going to ask me to-”

“-Yes, Draco I fucking well was!” Harry was laughing now but his laugh sounded bitter and broken. 

“Oh gods no…” 

Scorpius had certainly never heard this tone from his father who was always so proud, aristocratic and composed. The voice which was usually so clear and confident sounded so small and lost in the stillness of the room. His father had put his head in his hands, his fingers raking through his hair as Harry continued to pace.

“Such a stupid romantic idiot, thinking you might…want to… _fuck_ , Draco you stupid bloody Pureblood bastard!”

Draco raised his head a little and contemplated Harry for just one moment, “Why didn’t you say anything – even when Astoria left me?”

“I don’t know. It was too late – you would never-”

“-I might,” his father raised his face once more from his hands and looked at Harry with such a haunted look on his usually calm features it took Scorpius’ breath away. “I would. I would have done.”

“Oh.” 

Scorpius could feel his heart beating and cursed the sound of it as his father stood slowly and moved towards Harry. Very slowly Harry reached out a hand and brushed stray hair from his father’s face. 

“Always you, Draco - _always_ \- every day for the rest of my life.”

Scorpius heard his father clear his throat.

“I’m not sure I can ever get past this…my _son_ for fucks sake…”

“I never meant…I’m so sorry, so sorry Draco and…oh gods, poor Scorpius. What the fuck have I done?”

“Don’t you see?” Scorpius could hardly breathe as he watched his father reach out to Harry who was looking at the floor and had to stifle his gasp as he watched his father take Harry gently by the chin, forcing him to look up and meet Draco’s eyes. “My family means the world…there is no hope anymore, not for you and I – not now.”

Scorpius continued to watch as Harry finally broke down. His barriers dropped and his breathing came in broken, wracking sobs which shook his body. Scorpius watched as his father smoothed hair from the man’s face and brushing tears away with his thumb. 

Scorpius couldn’t help thinking how very green Harry’s eyes looked when they were wet with tears.

“Ssssh, love…I’m sorry. You must understand you stupid bloody idiot – you could have told me, you should have told me.”

“I’m so sorry, Draco.”

Scorpius felt the beating of his heart in his chest becoming more erratic as his father took Harry into his arms and then _oh Merlin_ they were kissing. The kiss was so full of heartache it made Scorpius want to weep as he watched. Harry had tangled his hands into his father’s hair whimpering into the kiss. Scorpius watched as his father stilled Harry with soothing strokes of his hands down Harry’s shaking body and then watched his father wrap his arms firmly around Harry, burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck nuzzling into the arch created as he moved his head to one side to allow Scorpius’ father to kiss the skin which was exposed from the nape of his neck to the lobe of his ear. 

Eventually they pulled back from one another, foreheads pressed together, faces wet and shining from Harry’s tears.

“You are just as I always remembered, love.” His father’s voice was filled with an innocent, childish sort of wonder and Scorpius wanted to bang his fists against the door and demand that they stop doing this, whatever this was.

“I am?” Harry too, sounded so much younger – not the confident man Scorpius had known who had taken him hard and fast and manipulated his body with such sure and easy strokes. This was the Harry his father had known, the boy before the man – the innocent seventeen year old who had faced a Dark Lord and won against all of the odds. 

Scorpius had never known this Harry.

“You are…so bloody…you’re just you.”

“You remember then? You think about it sometimes?”

“Every bloody day.” 

Scorpius watched as his father gave Harry another gentle kiss, this one sweeter than the last, cupping the man’s face with his hands and then pulling back again with a sigh and leaning into Harry’s neck once more breathing deeply. He spoke so softly, Scorpius struggled to hear the words. 

“It’s always been you, Harry - every day for the rest of my life.”

With that his father pulled away and turned from Harry so that Scorpius could see the full profile of his father’s face for the first time. He wanted to run to him and hold him. His father wasn’t supposed to look like that – so young and vulnerable and like he was going to cry at any moment. Scorpius was frightened by the look he saw on his father’s face and he wanted the proud, strong man he knew back so that he could hold Scorpius and keep him safe from everything.

“Goodbye, love.”

“Wait!” 

Scorpius hadn’t realised he had spoken aloud until he saw his father turn around quickly towards the door, a flash of his wand slamming the door open with such force it almost fell from its hinges. The open doorway revealed Scorpius standing with his hands twisted in front of his body, staring at his father and Harry.

“Scorpius!”

“Scorp…”

Harry and his father spoke simultaneously pleading with him but now that he had finally been revealed Scorpius felt it was his turn to speak. He drew himself up so that he was standing just as tall and as straight as he could. He wasn’t a child anymore, after all. He was an adult and a Malfoy and he should behave as such.

“Father, Harry…” 

Scorpius heard his voice break a little as he said Harry’s name and he cleared his throat fighting back tears. Gods, Harry looked so bloody beautiful with his hair all rumpled, his face flushed and his eyes wide and serious as he stared right into Scorpius’ heart. His face still shone with streaky tears and his lips looked bruised from the kisses he had just received. Scorpius knew exactly what Harry looked like after being soundly kissed and it broke his heart that he would no longer be the one doing the kissing.

He father seemed about to say something, watching Scorpius carefully with concerned eyes and Scorpius held up a hand embarrassed at the slight tremble. 

“Let me speak – please just let me.”

Harry and Draco stood side by side, ice blonde and immaculate; dark and messy. Scorpius loved both men with everything he had.

“You should have told me.” 

Scorpius turned to Harry first, his brave Gryffindor hero shattered to pieces by his own father – by love. “Had you told me I would not have so…actively pursued something with you. I deserved to know.” Scorpius flushed a little under his father’s stare thinking about all of the things he had done to get Harry’s attention during the months before Harry had finally succumbed.

“He’s eighteen - just a boy.” His father turned to Harry and looked at him in a way which seemed to make Harry cringe under the weight of it.

“I’m _not_ just a boy, Father! I’m eighteen, nearly nineteen. I’m of age and I _wanted_ this. I wanted Harry and I did everything I could to get him. It was months, almost a year of me trying to get him to notice me before he did.” 

There was no way Scorpius was going to tell his father what he had decided to do on that particular occasion to get Harry to notice him. He might be feeling very brave all of a sudden but he certainly didn’t have a death wish.

“Well, I suppose I should be grateful that you waited an appropriate length of time before taking my son’s virginity, Potter.” His father’s sneer was well known to Scorpius and he hated the negative energy that crackled in the room as his father turned to Harry who appeared to be trying to make himself smaller somehow, looking so very awkward. “Taking the virginity of one fumbling Malfoy wasn’t enough for you, Potter? Had to see how the second generation might perform did you?”

Oh gods. Scorpius couldn’t stop the images coming into his mind of Harry and his father, in their school shirts and kissing in the corridors of Hogwarts when everyone else had gone to sleep – his father pulling Harry towards him by his school tie, kissing him as they explored each other’s bodies and learned together all of the things…oh _fuck_ all of the things that Harry had been able to do so well to Scorpius as he had writhed and moaned and begged beneath the hands of the man he bloody adored.

“I didn’t…Draco…” Harry’s eyes were wild and he pleaded with Scorpius. 

“No! You don’t get to do that Father – he didn’t….he wasn’t the first, not by I long way and I wanted…he waited for so long before we did anything like that and when we did he was kind and gentle and _fuck_ …”

The look on his father’s face was one of such pain Scorpius wanted to go to him and hold him and beg him never to look like that again. His father couldn’t seem to look at Harry or Scorpius as he surveyed the room with a grimace. Harry looked as though he was about to make a move towards Scorpius but he obviously thought better of it seeing at the same time as Scorpius the thunderous look on Draco’s face. 

Scorpius was pleased Harry hadn’t been able to come any closer as he didn’t think he could take having Harry stand near to him. The very thought of it was nearly enough to make Scorpius crumble to the floor.

“No, please…” His voice sounded so soft and small, so very young.

Scorpius determined to be strong even under the gaze of Harry who watched him with such concern. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to do this to people,” Scorpius choked out, “You too, Father. I know why Mother left. I wasn’t too young to remember the arguments about other men…”

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was calm but his eyes looked wild and Scorpius watched the man he loved turn to his father with the kind of look Scorpius had always hoped to receive from Harry.

Scorpius watched as his father sighed and looked at Harry. 

“It appears Astoria thought I had a…fascination with men that looked like you. I was unfaithful to her – repeatedly – and she didn’t deserve it.”

Scorpius continued to look on as his father moved towards him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

“For that, and for everything else, I am sorry Scorpius.”

“But don’t you see?!” Scorpius could hear that his voice was increasing in pitch as his fists clenched into tight balls by his side and he struggled to maintain his dignity. “Don’t you see how many lives this has affected - Mother, Mrs. Potter, you, me – everyone, Father?!”

“I can promise you Scorpius this will never impact on your life again. I will make it up to you in whatever way I can.” His father still had a hand on his shoulder and Scorpius shrugged it off struggling to speak he was so angry.

“No, Father – you don’t bloody understand! I’m not telling you to try to be happy without Harry, Merlin knows that hasn’t worked for either of you for the past twenty five years…”

“Scorpius, what-”

“Let me finish damn it! Just be together. Please, just admit it’s what you both want and that you have wanted this for most of your bloody lives and stop hurting people around you…” Scorpius could hear his voice sounding desperate, punctuated only by the sounds of his erratic breathing. “Stop hurting me…”

“But you can’t be ok with this, Scorp…?” Harry the stupid bloody noble Gryffindor was moving closer now and Scorpius thought he might die if he felt Harry’s hands on him and shrank away shaking his head.

“No! Harry, of course I’m not okay with this because you made me fall in love with you for fucks sake – I just…” He looked from his father to Harry and back again, “I just love you both. More than anything – be happy. I want that, for both of you.” 

“I don’t know if we can after everything…” His father was looking at Harry who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away and Scorpius felt so very tired. He approached his father and put his smaller hand on his father’s arm until grey Malfoy eyes met his own.

“I wish…” I wish he loved me like he loves you. “I wish you both every happiness…make it work. Just…make it work.”

Scorpius had to leave before the hot tears that were pricking behind his eyes began to fall and he stumbled from the room. As he turned to close the door behind him he couldn’t resist one last look through the door.

Harry was still standing in the centre of the room, looking rumpled and shell-shocked and his father just stared at him, not moving. 

“Draco…” Harry’s voice sounded so different, so broken and hesitant and Scorpius ached with the sound of it falling from the lips that had clung to his own so many times over. 

“You really fucked up. You really did.”

“We both did, love…I wanted to bloody marry you….”

“Ah yes.” His father was moving towards Harry now, “And if we had? There would be no James, Al or Lily, no Scorpius – it would have been just us – just you and me.”

“I wouldn’t ever want to go back and not have my children – you know that better than anyone but… just us would have been okay back then, it would have always been okay.”

“And now?”

“I just…please…” Scorpius had never heard Harry beg for anything but he could see him now, wide-eyed and staring at his father.

“Yes.”

His father answered Harry in the only way Scorpius supposed he could, with a kiss. Someone moaned into the kiss and his father pushed Harry against the wall with a groan, fisting a hand into his thin t-shirt, the other hand wrapped around Harry’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“You still taste like chocolate, always bloody chocolate, Potter.”

“You love chocolate.” Harry was smiling now and Scorpius closed the door gently to give them the privacy they needed but not before hearing his father’s response.

“I always have, always will Harry.”

“Scorp! What’s going on in there?” 

Scorpius turned to see Al, so like his father, grinning at Scorpius and peering around him trying to peek into the sitting room.

“Nothing – it appears your father and mine have a little history. I suggest we give them some room.”

“No!” Al really looked like he wanted to see what was going on now and Scorpius forced a hollow laugh, slinging an arm around Al’s shoulders and steering him away from the door.

“Seriously, let’s give them space. I don’t think they want to be disturbed right now.”

“My dad and your dad though?” Al’s nose wrinkled a little bit. “It’s kind of gross to think of them doing that sort of stuff…they’re so bloody old.” He laughed for a moment and winked at Scorpius, “Although I always thought your dad was kind of hot.”

“Gross.” Scorpius forced a laugh as the two boys walked out into the dusk.

“Hey James, you’ll never guess what Dad’s doing in there - or should I say you’ll never guess _who_ Dad’s doing…”

Scorpius removed his arm from Al’s shoulder and refused to think about his father and Harry and what they might be doing now. He remembered the feeling of Harry under his hands, so warm and soft and aching hard, his back arching and his voice murmuring encouragement into the night. 

“Do you know, I think I might just go home…I’m not really in the mood for…” anything, Scorpius wanted to finish.

“You’re sure everything’s okay, mate?” Al was watching Scorpius with real concern.

“It’s fine. I’m just tired.”

With that Scorpius turned and left Harry’s house. He didn’t know when he would return but when he did, he knew everything would be different.

~  
It was a month later when Scorpius found himself back at Harry’s house looking down at his hands and then back up to watch as James and Al dipped in between the trees on their brooms, chasing after one another and laughing as they flew through the warm evening air.

“Come on, Scorp! Grab that bloody posh broom of yours and join us, we’re playing a Muggle game called tag – it’s rubbish with two!”

“Give me five. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Scorpius stretched out on the grass which felt slightly damp beneath his back and looked into the darkening sky. He could already see the moon, watery in the half-night as hundreds of stars began to pinprick their way through the charcoal sky. He allowed his breathing to steady and forced his eyes shut against the tears which threatened to overwhelm him. Scorpius thought about Harry and his father, what they might be doing now…he wondered if they were talking things through or if they had found a better way of communicating after twenty five years of finally admitting to one another how they really felt. 

He had spoken to his father a great deal for the past month but this was the first time since that day he had seen Harry, opening the door to him and his father looking rumpled and nervous. Scorpius had given Harry a quick smile and then walked outside into the cool evening, letting the breeze brush his cheeks which were flushed from the blood which had rushed to his face after seeing Harry.

“Hey, Dad – Mr. Malfoy!” 

Scorpius sat slowly and turned to face the house. In the arch of the doorway his father stood with Harry, an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist as if he never wanted to let him go again, as Harry leaned into the embrace, his own arm wrapped around Draco.

Harry lifted an arm to wave at Al and James, a big broad grin on his face and Scorpius couldn’t help but stare at him. In the twilight he looked so very handsome. He seemed younger somehow, wrapped in someone else’s strong arms. Scorpius had always thought of Harry as the Gryffindor lion – the one who would keep him safe. Seeing Harry now, leaning against his father and remembering how broken the man had been when he had last seen him made Scorpius wonder if he had ever really known Harry at all.

Harry.

Who turned to Scorpius with a slow incline of his head, his eyes saying what words couldn’t possibly express.

Thank you. I’m sorry.

Scorpius gave a stiff nod back and shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘it’s okay, I don’t care.’

He lay back again looking into midnight velvet and under the cover of darkness he finally let the tears fall. It did matter, of course. If he didn’t love his father as much as he did he would never have allowed Harry to leave him. He would have kicked and screamed and fought against it with every last breath in his body. But for now he would have to deal with it – like a grown-up.

Scorpius flung an arm over his face and lay back, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Scorpius?”

He heard someone kneel down beside him and felt someone softly touch his arm. 

“I’m okay, Father – really.” Scorpius sat up and hunched over his knees which he pulled up tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

“I need to know-”

“-Yes. I want you to do this. I will be just fine. Please don’t ask me again.” 

I will make you promise never to see Harry again if you ask me one more time if this is alright.

Scorpius settled next to his father, watching the Potter men – Harry included now – dipping and diving into the darkness with shouts of laughter. 

Just give me time to forget him. Scorpius thought, feeling comfort as his father’s shoulder jostled with his own, the two blonde heads nestling so very close together.

Give me time.

“Come on, Dad – surely you can do better than that?!”

Scorpius watched as Harry pulled out of a dive just before he hit the ground and turned to Scorpius bestowing a huge smile in his direction. Scorpius was about to smirk back thinking that the grin was for him when he remembered that wasn’t the case anymore. Scorpius looked at his father who was staring at Harry, a half-smirk on his face in response to the Quidditch tricks and the broad grin.

“You never bloody grow up do you, Potter?”

“Come on Malfoy – scared of a little friendly competition? Surely you aren’t worried that I’ll beat you to the snitch again?” Harry was teasing as he dipped his broom to the ground and then pulled up again, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“Competition from you - hardly, Potter.” 

Scorpius watched as his father picked up his own broom and joined the other men in the sky. He watched as his father and Harry began to fall into patterns and training routines which were clearly so familiar to them both, as they laughed and zoomed through the night sky together, one pulling ahead of the other, evening out and then dipping into accomplished dives once again, twisting and turning around each other with delight.

In that moment Scorpius saw Harry and Draco when they were his age: Quidditch uniforms covering their bodies, taunting and teasing one another as they practiced fancy Quidditch moves together. He saw his father at eighteen and Harry, having killed the Dark Lord, both changed by a war which saw them fighting on opposing sides. He saw his father as he had seen him in wizarding photos, proud Pureblood in his Muggle suit or Slytherin robes, immaculate as always and Harry as the press had depicted him just after the war, covered in dust and dirt and blood from those who had died in his arms. 

He saw them together, Gryffindor and Slytherin, young and in love and clinging to one another with the barest hope of survival. He pictured them in his mind snogging in the Astronomy Tower, in the Room of Requirement, Harry’s lopsided grin kissing away his father’s smirk as they fell into one another’s arms, whimpering and holding each other in the dark shadows of the Hogwarts corridors.

He didn’t begrudge them then – watching them in the moonlight laughing together like teenagers. They were exactly where they both should be and he would be happy for them. He watched Harry for one final time, taking in toned thighs which gripped the broom, hair messy and eyes wide and full of life in the watery light.

“Harry.”

Scorpius breathed into the darkness, which took his words from him into the silence of the night.

Harry.

_~Fin~_


End file.
